


Sick Call

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Cold, Couple, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Family, Flu, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, OC X CANON, One Shot, Relationship(s), Siblings, angsty, daughter - Freeform, father - Freeform, moody, pairing - Freeform, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: It was just supposed be a simple little visit. A quiet night with his 'special friend' or spending time with the entire family. All Might swings by for another night or two with the pleasant desire in his heart. But things are different from the instant he turns the house key.





	Sick Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Younger Days story. All Might and Iron Maiden (aka Grizel) have been together for about year. It is several years before his injury. 
> 
> This came up because I saw some cute pictures of All Might trying to care of sick people/being taking care of. But it got me wondering what it be like if it was just another piece of someone treating him differently because he is 'All Might' and if he accidentally picks up on some characters without even realizing it. It was meant to be a fluff piece that turned a bit more angst than I gave it credit for.

Iron Maiden has been sick for a little while vomiting and coughing but All Might did not know that when he came for a visit. When he tries to come into the house, since he has a key, a screaming flock of bats hit him out of the house. “No you’re not!” Vampi shouts at him as she transforms back. She finally states that Grizel is sick and can not be disturbed. He tries to shout and get in the house. He keeps forgetting though that Vampi is as strong if not stronger than him. After a few minutes of wrestling she also proves to be a great goalie defending the door. All Might only manages to get his hands on the doorframe as she continues to drag him away. “The number hero is not getting sick on my watch!” Vampi screams.

“I’ll do whatever I just need to get in there and see her!” All Might shouts in response.

“Anything?” Vampi says as she stops moving. All the sudden All Might has a sense of dread. 

All Might finally was able to walk into Iron Maiden’s bedroom. He tries to open the door quietly incase she is asleep. The bed held some of her hair as the rest ran along the headboard onto the floor. A thick blanket is partly kicked off and a lighter blanket is revealed under it. Iron Maiden’s neck is resting on a cold pack and a towel was on her head. Her face is red. Her head rolled slowly at the sound of the door but her eyes open even slower. She freezes as she stares at the sight before her. All seven feet of All Might covered in surgical gear; from a face mask to the booties. After a few moments a large grin appears on her face before she could not hold in the laughter. All Might fidgets in the outfit. Until he hears her begin coughing; he hurries to her bedside. He slips a hand under her back and lifts her slightly while offering the water bottle next to the bed. She takes a sip, “Thank you. I’m guessing Vampi got to you?” 

“Yeah. She was not letting me in without a cover. I’m surprised she found something in my size,” All Might says as he helps Grizel sit up slightly. 

“Be glad it was not a hazmat suit,” Grizel tries to tease. All Might chuckles as he tries to slip his arm out from behind her. The tension on his arm catches his attention. He looks down to see that she grabbed his arm. Her other hand is close to the end of his medical gown. “I’m sorry I caught something but it is so good to see you,” Grizel says with an exhausted smile as she looks up at him. 

All Might smiles; under his mask. He slips his arm behind her and lightly grabs her other shoulder. He gives her a soft hug as he leans over her. He feels her press her head against his chest. “It is not your fault but how about you go back to lying down and rest some?” All Might suggests as he rubs her back. He hears a light sour moan before lowering her back onto the neck support. “I am glad to see you too,” he says as cups her cheek. His hand is sandwich between her hand and cheek. For a moment he is happy for the mask and gown, they hid how happy he is at her reaction to his touch. 

Mr. Siller comes in to check on them; mostly All Might as he knew his daughter’s condition. “How are things going in here?” Mr. Siller asks.

“We’re fine. I think.” 

Mr. Siller checks on Grizel quickly. “She’s all right. But how are you doing, son?” he asks the bigger hero.

“Ok,” All Might gives a deadpan response. 

“Wow. You’re a terrible liar,” Mr. Siller says barely glancing up. “What are you worried about?”

It was quiet for a while. Neither of the men appears really invested in talking at the moment. Mr.Siller begins eyeing All Might. Finally after a few minutes of inspection he gives way. “Why didn’t she call me? Or anyone else here could have called!” All Might snaps. 

“And tell you what? My girl’s caught a stomach bug. You should stay away because nobody wants to see you puking your guts out but don’t worry we’ve got it. After all I AM her father, who has been taking care of her all her years when she gets sick like this,” Mr. Siller begins without restraining his annoyance at the thought that his daughter needs to inform anyone of her condition. “But no let’s call you, the guy who’s been with her less than a year and still has an active job to do. What good would that do? Make you nervous, anxious or something worse while you still had to go out with a smile on your face and do your job, saving the world. Not going to happen, son,” Mr. Siller begins to calm down. He knows the job All Might does and could imagine how much things play on his mind. It does not mean that he is torn about his daughter being in such a difficult relationship. He takes a deep breath recalling how stressful it was for him when he began dating. “This was not life threatening or life altering illness in anyway. Plus we didn’t know when you are going to come. Even if we did know you two are only beginning to officially date, even if you were married, it not worth the battle field distraction,” Mr. Siller mostly says to acknowledge the possibilities. 

“She’s worth it,” All Might responds without hesitation. 

Mr. Siller smirks. “And increasing the chances of getting you home is worth the scolding to her,” Mr. Siller says. Both men sigh. “Look, go help the people around town for a while. Work out some of that nervous energy. This is Devil’s Dock. I’m sure someone needs a hand,” Mr. Siller encourages as he begins motioning All Might away. “Seems her fever is finally breaking and she can hold down water. If she keeps down some toast next time I don’t see any need for the fancy getup again,” Mr. Siller says as he motions to the outfit Vampi forced on All Might. 

For the first time tonight All Might looks a little excited and has a sense of relief to him. He nods, agreeing to Mr. Siller’s suggestion. “Thank you,” he happily says after hearing the news. He leans over Grizel as though he is whispering something in her ear. He cups her face and gives her a quick kiss with his mask and gloves still on. “I’ll be back,” he says as his fingers touch her face. 

“And you better scold her later!” Mr. Siller shouts down the hallway. He comes back to the bedside. He wipes Iron Maiden’s forehead. “He’s wrapped around your finger kiddo, be careful with him. Something seems off..,” Mr. Siller says as he recalls the look All Might was giving during his annoyance. While All Might is annoyed Mr. Siller recognizes the pain behind his comments. “You really have a bad habit of picking up the broken hearted, don’t you kid? This isn’t a halfway house. And it’s not good to keep sacrificing your heart like that,” Mr. Siller softly scolds as he recalls everything his daughter has done since they lost her mother. 

Vampi stresses all night as she learns to deal with an anxious and annoyed All Might, who only relaxes a little bit as he gets updates from Mr. Siller. Trying to keep All Might busy was only doing so much. They finally went back home after a shorted shift with lots of bags. “What the? Anyway she ate and it stayed down so you can go in now,” Mr. Siller explains. All Might practically disappears from sight since he moves so fast. “Just don’t wake her!” Mr. Siller shouts down the hallway. Vampi begins filling pitchers. “What are those for?” Mr. Siller asks. 

“For the flowers,” Vampi says as she takes out two bouquets of flowers from the bags she carried in.

“Why?”

“He had them deliver the rest. They should be here in about an hour or so,” Vampi continues as she ignores her adopted father’s question. 

“What?!” 

“And the balloons and groceries, he ordered so none of us would have to leave. But mostly him I’m guessing. Also he picked up more ice packs, blankets, towels, medicine and anything I could not stop him from buying!” Vampi begins losing what little composure she has left. Finally she tosses her hands in the air. “Why is he going so nuts? It is just a stomach bug. And the end of it to boot! She’s been hurt worse than this,” Vampi shouts. 

Mr. Siller chuckles as he realizes something. “I think that is the problem,” he says with a grin. 

“Huh?”

All Might unloads a bag, leaves another bag in the bathroom, comes back to the bed with a new blanket and a wash cloth. He removes the one on her head, dries her with the new wash cloth, checks her temp, and puts the damp towel back on her head. He puts the new blanket on her. “I know it is warm right now but just for a little longer,” All Might almost whispers. He stands next to her for a minute, just watching over her. His hand rests on her abs; he watches her sleeping face change slightly reacting to the change in pressure. She seems to like having one side touch more than the other. 

“You can change out of your hero suit. I’ll handle anything that comes up.” Vampi says coming in with the pitchers for vases. All Might swishes off and back before she even makes it across the room. “Ok. I actually meant for you to take a minute,” Vampi begins but gives up and sighs. “Nevermind”

All Might moves onto the bed. He picks up the extra pillow on the other side of the bed and curls around it wrapping it in his arms and legs. After a few moments he cups Grizel’s cheek as prepares to settle in for the night. Vampi sighs again and leaves him to his thoughts. 

The extra delivers arrive. Grizel woke up enough to say hi to All Might before falling asleep again. While All Might wanted to stay awake all night he finally fell over and curled up on his pillow right next to Grizel. His hand graces her side so he could feel her in his sleep. 

Mr. Siller comes into the highly decorated room now with Vampi with a food try. He wakes his daughter and she scoots up enough to eat. She feels All Might’s hand on her side. When she looks at him his sleeping face barely emerges from the top of the pillow. She chuckles a little as she strokes his hair. 

“Should we wake him? He’s been worried sick. Look at all this,” Vampi says as she sits on the end of the bed. She motions to all the flowers, balloons and gifts now lining the room. She notices Grizel glances at the room but most of the time looking at All Might. 

“Let him sleep a little longer. If the smell of food didn’t wake him the poor guy needs to rest,” Grizel says as begins slowly eating her late dinner. Occasionally she strokes All Might’s hair on eating breaks. The comment makes sense but something did not sit right with Vampi as she watches the sight before her. 

Grizel finishes eating her meal to Mr. Siller’s delight. He took the tray away as he leads Vampi out of the room. Grizel curls against All Might, letting her fingers play with his neck, falling asleep with her head against his head, and sharing a blanket with each other.

Vampi thinks it is just a feeling in the back of her head till she walks by the room later. All Might is sitting up slightly in the bed with a mound of blankets coming out of his arms. “Hey, you’re awake now! Want me to get you something to eat?” Vampi offers stepping into the room. 

“No, thank you,” All Might says as his thumb begins to stroke Grizel’s shoulder.

“Hey? You ok?” Vampi ask coming up into the room. 

“I’m fi,” All Might begins. He looks up barely holding in his despair which pales compared to Vampi’s rage. “She didn’t wake me up earlier,” All Might mutters as he went back to looking at Grizel. He sees the food trays and now empty water bottles. Her new position also confirmed it. 

“She didn’t want to disturb your rest,” Vampi explains as she climbs onto the bed too. She catches All Might’s eye twitch at her comment. “What’s wrong? You don’t like her being polite to you?” Vampi asks in the most honest confusion she had all night. 

All Might’s grip tightens around the blankets. “She didn’t want to bother my sleep. She didn’t want to hinder my work,” he almost growls as he curls around the sleeping hero.

“All Might?”

“She didn’t call when the crime wave started,” All Might continues his bitter recall.

“Hey! We took care of things just fine!” Vampi rebuts bitterly as she is proud of her work that night.

“She got stabbed,” he adds.

“Well yeah. She just needed some stitches afterward. It wasn’t a big deal. Right?” Vampi asks as she curls forward trying to make eye contact. 

“When does it become a ‘big deal’? When she can’t call herself? When you or Silver are too busy covering for her to call me? Or maybe the hospital staff will be kind enough to call me because everyone around here knows,” All Might pauses for a moment. “But they aren’t required to contact me at all because we not married or anything legal to each other,” All Might finishes with his voice trying to crack as his body tries to wrap tighter around her. 

“Hey, hey” Vampi starts rubbing his shoulder. “It won’t get that bad. I know to call for help when needed too,” Vampi tries to encourage. It was how All Might met Iron Maiden. A lesson Iron Maiden makes sure everyone understands; calling for backup was not a weakness. 

“But we both know she will be your shield too if it got that bad,” All Might says as he finally begins looking at smaller lady. Vampi feels the weight of his stare and pressure of the truth he is saying. They both knew Vampi has a safety blanket in Iron Maiden. She will always protect her adopted sister. “She protects everyone she can reach,” All Might continues.

“And tries to get everyone home,” Vampi tries to add as a counter. 

“’Tries’ is exactly right. Because the mission comes first and we have to keep going. Right?” All Might almost pleads. He wants some form of denial, something, anything to prove that his train of thought about Iron Maiden is wrong. 

Unfortunately, Vampi completely agrees with him. Iron Maiden will give it all to save as many people as possible. Part of Vampi knows what ‘it all’ means but likes to believe it would never come to that. Not as long as someone watches Iron’s back. But Vampi knows even that would not stop every possibility. “Yeah..” Vampi finally acknowledges. 

It does not take much of an imagination to see where All Might’s mind wonders. One would say it is natural to worry about someone, especially those you are far away from, but this a bottomless pit he is tumbling down. Vampi continues rubbing his shoulder and leans on him as she caught up to his train of thought.

“Just keep going. It will be all right. I know you’ve got this.’ I can see her saying any of that to keep us going. While she just wonders off alone to die somewhere because ‘the mission has to come first’ and ‘she did not want to be a burden’ to it,” All Might chokes. Vampi hugs his head to her shoulder. “I want to show her Vampi. She’s not a burden,” All Might says as he rubs his head on Vampi’s shoulder.

“Ok.” 

“She’s not.” 

“Yeah,” Vampi continues almost monotonously as she fails to hide her concern. 

“I don’t want to hear on the news that she died,” he almost cries. He glances up. “Or you,” All Might adds. Vampi blinks. “I don’t want to…” All Might could not finish saying what he did not want to think.

Vampi wraps her arms around him and squishes her cheek against his. “You’re not. You’re not going to,” Vampi begins saying. All Might looks at her with eyes that would put any sad puppy to shame. She squeezes him, “I promise I will at least call you from now on.” The trio fell asleep holding on to each other.


End file.
